


Why won't you look at me when the only one i see is you?

by Lauraaa22_21



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Imprinting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraaa22_21/pseuds/Lauraaa22_21
Summary: Mark is a Omega.Jackson is a Alpha.Mark imprinted on Jackson but Jackson is not gay and has a Girlfriend.Mark is suffering but will he tell him?





	1. I knew it..

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️

Chapter 1

To say Mark is living an easy life is a big fat lie. As if presenting as an Omega isn't enough he has to have feelings for one of his bandmates . Jackson to be exact. Jackson who still hasn't presented and it was only a few month away. Problem number three is Jackson being super in love with his girlfriend Amy and showing it off at any given moment. Most of the time directly in Mark's presence. And to top all of this everybody else in his group is also in a healthy working relationship expect Jinyoung . But he represented as an Beta and currently isn't interested in any kind of affection. So yeah Mark basically was living in hell. The only good thing currently was that he could hide his feelings for Jackson. Only Jinyoung knew of it and that was because he found him on the night Jackson announced he was in a relationship. Mark was laying in fetal position on Jinyoungs bed , because Jackson was in their room with his new girl, crying his eyes out. Jinyoung stared for a moment before sitting at Mark's feet stroking over his back. He had to do a little bit to get him to speak but once he told him everything Jinyoung just wrapped his arms around him and both layed down falling asleep. And if the headache the next morning wasn't enough for Mark, Jackson standing before Jinyoungs bed looking confused at them before asking why Mark's eyes were so red and why he didn't sleep with him in their room was . He tried to explain himself telling him he wanted to give him and his girlfriend privacy and that he just didn't sleep well and Jackson bluntly believed it. The little hope he had in that moment that maybe Jackson would think he cried because of him crumbled in pieces. 

A few months later the situation was not even a bit better. If not worse. Jackson was about to present in 2 days on his 21th birthday and Mark could only hope he would present as an Omega too. But Jackson was something different. He was strong, good-looking, tough and so much more. The chance that he will be an Alpha was much higher and when the day of his birthday arrived it was just as Mark predicted. They all got together in their room waking Mark ,who was sleeping soundly, up in the process. "Mark..Mark hyung wake up" Jinyoung whispered in his ear and touched his shoulder lightly. "What is it?" Mark groaned as he began to sit up rubbing at his eyes. He looked up seeing all the other members staring at him. Bambam pointed at Jacksons sleeping figure while Yugyeom had a cake in his hands. It came like a flash of lighting for Mark. "Shit" he said to himself . Today was the day. He wrinkeled his eyebrows together making Jinyoung suspicious . " Hyung let's just sing for him and then we can go talk in my room " he said. Mark nodded and they all proceeded waking Jackson up. He was surprised to say the least. Jumping on his bed and being not the normally masculine guy he was. " Thanks guys. That's so nice of you " he smiled blowing the candles out. " And ?" Youngjae asked looking at Jackson with wide eyes . Jackson crooked his head to the side showing off an A behind his ear. " Alpha . What else?" He smirked while Jaebum slapped him on the head " don't be so arrogant" . Mark saw the tattoo and suddenly stood up unsure what he was feeling. A strong urge to hug him overcame him. Stronger than before. He began to realize what it meant and he felt his stomache turn. He looked at Jinyoung holding a hand in front of his mouth and turned around to run to the toilet. " What's wrong with him?" Bambam asked concerned about to go follow Mark. Jinyoung put a hand on Bambams chest pushing him back lightly. " He got a little stomachache. Just leave him alone for a few minutes. I will go look after him later " he smiled at them before going over to Jackson hugging him and giving his congratulations. 

As Mark arrived at the toilet he closed the door and slid down to the floor. Fear and Sadness overcoming him. He began to cry hiccuping because of his short breath . He knew what it meant when he stared at the tattoo and felt a connection though only one sided. He did the one thing he wanted to avoid. He knew he couldn't control his body but still he imprinted on Jackson. The one Person he knew he could never have. Suddenly feeling sick he crawled to the toilet and vomited. The hell he already lived in only got worse.


	2. I can't do anything..

Chapter 2

A loud knock on the door startled Mark awake. He blinked a few times realizing that he fell asleep after he emptied himself. Looking around for a towel to wipe his mouth someone knocked on the door again. "Yes?" He croacked , voice horse. " Mark it's me please open the door" Jinyoung said. He got up a little wobbly on the feet and unlocked the door. Jinyoung looked up seeing Marks pale face and went into the bathroom closing the door behind him. " They all went to birthday breakfast at Amy's place " Mark grimaced " i told them i will look after you and we will stay home. So you can come out. I made you tea to calm your nerves". Mark smiled weakly " you're really to good for this world Park Jinyoung" he opened the door Jinyoung trailing behind him and sat down on their couch. Jinyoung brought him his tea and some cookies and settled down beside him. " Soo" he began " will you tell me what happened? I mean i think i already know what's wrong but still" Mark took a deep breath before facing him " i imprinted on him " he felt tears prickling at his eyes " Jinyoungie i imprinted on Jackson" he was sobbing and leaning his head on Jinyoungs shoulder. Jinyoung began stroking through his hair " you have to tell him Mark. Your heat will get worse because now you will only crave for him." Mark whipped his head around " WHAT?" he began to shake all over " hey calm down. I'm here " Jinyoung patted his back. " To tell you the truth when someone imprints on their loved one they will naturally crave them through heat. It will be even more painful because now you're body knows there is someone who can help and doesn't try to lessen the pain on their own anymore" " i can't tell him. He isn't even straight Jinyoung. And on top of that he is in a relationship. I don't want to destroy that" he whispered. Jinyoung sighed standing up and going to the kitchen " just so you know Mark..im always there for you if you need help" he said while chopping an apple. Mark smiled at his back before also standing up. Both then went to the living room again deciding to watch some TV. Mark snuggled against Jinyoungs neck breathing in his scent which always had the ability to calm him down. Soon he was asleep and as the front door opened and the boys walked in Jinyoung hushed them to be quiet and pointed at Mark. Jackson was in tow with Amy who was clinging onto his biceps whispering something into his ear. Jacksons eyes lit up and he turned around facing Jinyoung " hey Mark can sleep in your bed tonight right? " " Yeah but he-" Jackson disrupted him by saying thanks and grabbing Amy's hand while speeding to his room. Jinyoung stared at their backs mouth agape. " close your mouth before something flies in" Jaebum said coming closer and settling opposite of him and Mark. " But he and...how can he? Marks still not feeling well. He needs rest" Jaebum sighed massaging his forhead " Amy was clinging to him all day. We didn't get to have one minute with Jackson alone. She was everwhere. It was really tiring. But to something more important. How does Mark feel? And what was wrong in the first place?" He crooked his head to the side touching his neck. " I can't tell you Jaebummie. Only that Mark's not feeling well. Could you help me carry him to my room?" Jaebum nodded standing up and putting his hands underneath Mark's neck and knees heaving him up. Mark automatically snuggeld against his chest and sighed. Jinyoung giggled before leading the way. As they walked past Jacksons and Mark's room they only heard hushed voices and then silence . Both knowing to well what is going to happen next. Jaebum laid Mark on the mattress before tugging at his jeans and throwing them aside. He put the sheets over him turning around to face Jinyoung again " you would tell me if it was something serious right?" He frowned but Jinyoung just smiled reassuring him that everything will be ok and that he doesn't have to worry. With that he left the room saying his goodnights.

Mark startled awake looking around and then next to him to see that he was in Jinyoungs bed who sleeped peacefully . Suddenly realizing his dry throat he stood up deciding to get something to drink from the kitchen. As he was walking the hallway he saw light illuminating his way coming from his and Jacksons room. As soundless as he could he walked past it not wanting to disturb something but a low moan made him turn his head around and stare through the column. Jackson was towering over Amy slowly thrusting while kissing at her neck. The scene was so sensual that Mark had to gulp . Entranced by Jacksons back and how his muscles flexed with every move he couldn't prevent to imagine himself laying under him and not Amy. Suddenly he felt hot and bothered and turned around walking to his previous destination. As he went to grab a glass he noticed that his hands shaked like hell. Calming down he gulped the water down in one shot and left for Jinyoungs room again without looking up he suddenly ran into something hard and fell on the floor. "Are you ok? I didn't see you there" Jackson laughed while reaching for Mark's hands to help him up . He was only in his sweats. Upper body glowing because of the sweat. Mark stared at his chest before snapping out of it and looking him in the eye. "Sorry" he said low while trying to pass Jackson but he grabbed him at his wrist " hey are you feeling any better? I saw your state this moring so i was wondering-" Mark interrupted him shaking his hand off "I'm ok you don't have to worry. Go back to your girlfriend. She is waiting" he fake smiled. "Haha ok. You're probably right" Jackson laughed before wishing him good night and going for their room again. Mark walked back to Jinyoungs room laying down but this time cuddling up to him. He laid his head on his chest and wrapped his hands over his torso. Jinyoung stirred awake " is everthing okay?" Mark just hummed and told him to sleep before wandering of to dreamland himself.


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos. ❤️❤️

Chapter 3

" Guys wake up!!" Jackson jumped on the bed grabbing at both their thighs squeezing them. Mark startled awake seeing the hand on his leg and felt a fire building in his pit. He pushed his hand away and wrapped his arms around his legs laying his head on his knees. If Jackson found this suspect he didn't say anything. He instead turned to Jinyoung who layed a arm around Mark's shoulder. "Amy is hosting a party for me as a present . This friday at her home. " Mark grimaced and said in a whisper so that Jackson won't hear him "i thought you got you're present yesterday already" but Jackson heard it "what?" "Nothing. Not important" he stared before going back to his point " ok. So what i was saying is she choosed a motto for the party and it's called velvet and silk. So dress sexy. The winner gets a kiss from Amy" he smirked and got up leaving the room. Jinyoung also stood up and grabbed his house shoes slipping into them "well do you already know what you will wear? Or are you even considering going to the party?" Mark grabbed at his neck stroking over it " as much as i would like to stay home he is still one of my best friends so I'm going. And no i don't own anything silky to be honest" he frowned. "ok then let's grab something to eat and then we will go shopping. I also need to buy something" Mark smiled before standing up himself. Both went to the kitchen where Jaebum was stirring eggs in the pan. Youngjae was backhugging him while they both laughed at something and Youngjae kissed his neck. Bambam who was sitting at the table looked up as they entered the room " Good morning hyungs. Did you already hear about the party? I'm so excited. The theme is perfect for me" he said while wiggling his eyebrows at Yugyeom who was sitting opposite of him. He just rolled his eyes " bam please stop being this full of yourself." Bambam sucked in his breath and pouted concentrating on his food again. Mark sat down at the table grabbing the cereals to make himself a bowl. Jaebum and Youngjae soon joiner them after they made themselves their plates ready. "So Mark are you feeling better?" Jaebum asked. "Yeah thank you for asking. I think i just ate something wrong" he put his hand on his stomache rubbing at it . "That's good. So you're going to the party too?" Mark nodded " good . good. Then we can all go together after we get ready. Sounds like a plan to me" he said to himself. Youngjae giggled beside him before kissing his nose " you're cute when you're serious" Jaebum just smiled back and kissed his forhead before digging into his food. Meanwhile Jackson came in with Amy walking to the door and kissing her on the lips before saying goodbye. "She could have said bye to us. That would only be decent" Jaebum said. Jackson looked shocked for a second before saying " she was in a hurry. She must have forgotten it" and rubbed nervously at his neck. "whatever" he said turning to his food. Mark stood up putting his bowl into the kitchen sink and walked to his room. Undressing to jump in the shower. As he was taking off his boxers Jackson walked in whistling before saying " what a view" he was totally staring at Mark's butt as he bent down to grab at his underwear. Mark shrieked grabbing at the next best thing in front of him to cover up before turning around "JACKSON" he screamed "that's my name" he said now staring at mark chest before looking him in the eyes again. "this is not funny. Couldn't you at least knock before you enter i was changing" Mark said in a annoyed tone "oh come on. Don't behave like we didn't see each other already naked multiple times" Mark blushed. Of course Jackson was right but it was different this time. His stare was setting his body on fire. " I don't care. Please stop looking it's nothing special" with that Mark turned around again grabbed his things and walked past him to go to the bathroom. Jackson just huffed confused at his behavior. Jinyoung walked past their room yawning before getting dragged in by his wrist. "woah are you crazy?" He snapped. " Sorry. But i have to ask you something. Is everthing alright with Mark? He seems different?" Jinyoung avoided his gaze " he is ok. Maybe he his having a bad day? Wouldn't be the first time"Jackson nodded " maybe you are right. And sorry again" he left the room leaving Jinyoung behind. 

After Mark showered he and Jinyoung went shopping. The many shops they already passed by didn't have anything that spoke to them.  
But suddenly Mark stopped in front a glass door staring at a blouse in the right store window. "Jinyoung let's go in here" he grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shop. As he was standing infront of the outfit he stroked his fingers over the material. The blouse was a dark red tone with black flowers sewn into the collar " this is beautiful" he said thinking of Jackson and if he would like it on him. Disturbed by his thoughts he shaked his head trying to get rid of it and grabbed the size he needed . "Jinyoung i have found something. How about you ?" He was standing in front of black shirts holding one in his hand "me too" he walked towards Mark "lets pay and then we can go home" but suddenly Mark had an idea " no. I need one more thing .I want to dye my hair". Jinyoung made big eyes "why? the brown suits you" "yeah but i need something new. I need a change " he said while going to the cashier to pay. After that they went to the hair stylist , Mark chossing a blonde tone for his hair. Half an hour later he felt like a new human being. Even if it's just by his appearance. "feel better?" "Yes" . They walked home while Mark fiddled with his hair every once in a while. Proud with the outcome.

"There you are. Dinner is rea- whoa Mark. You look gorgeous" Bambam squealed before running towards him and stroking through his hair. "This suits you so well. Wow" Mark smiled thanking him before taking off his jacket and shoes. They sat down at the table and ate together before Yugyeom and Bambam went to their room to sleep. "Do you want to watch something with us Mark? " Youngjae asked while sitting down in Jaebums lap. "Actually yeah" he said. Watching a movie being the better option than to go their room where obviously Jackson would be. So he sat down and Jaebum started the film. Something about unrequited love and how the main character dealt with it. "Perfect" Mark thought but after a while he took a liking to the story. He could identify himself with the characters. Wanting to say something about the current scene he turned towards Jaebum and Youngjae but didn't get a word out because they both were distracted with each other. Youngjae was sitting in Jaebums lap kissing him deep while Jaebum grabbed his buttcheeks massaging them. Suddenly irritated Mark stood up stroking his jeans down " i think I'm only disturbing something here. I will leave you two alone. " Youngjae snapped his head up trying to apologize but Mark just waved him off and walked through the hall into his room. Jackson was laying on his stomache texting someone. Obviously Amy. As the door clicked he turned around looking Mark in the eyes before realizing his hair colour. " Oh wow Mark. Nice hair colour. You look hot . With that look all the ladies will swoon at the party" he laughed. Mark just awkwardly smiled before changing into his pyjamas. He also layed down putting his sheets over himself and turning to the wall. "Good night Jackson " he said. Jackson just hummed but switched the lights off. Leaving Mark in a room full of heavy feelings and darkness.


	4. The incident

Chapter 4

Friday arrived faster than Mark wished. He stood in his and Jacksons room looking at himself in the mirror Jackson already left for the party saying Amy needed help with the decoration. He styled his hair only a little so that it fell naturally in his face. Jinyoung did his make up earlier only putting a little bit of eyeshadow on and some eyeliner but Mark thought some highlighter wouldn't hurt so he put it on his cheekbones only complimenting his gorgeous jawline. He turned around grabbing his black ripped skinny jeans which hugged his ass real nicely and put them on. The blouse he bought came next and when he turned around again he was awestruck. He thought he looked really good and for once in a long time he felt good. Maybe tonight he will meet someone who will make him forget Jackson even if he knew that it would be impossible. As he closed his door and went to the living room to wait for the others he ran into Yugyeom and Bambam who were also on there way. " Wow Mark you look frickin hot if I'm allowed to say that" Yugyeom smiled and nudged Bambam but he only shrugged" of course you are. Also because it's a fact . You do look totally fuckable" "BAM" Yugyeom squeaked before pushing him away a little. Mark blushed but still thanked them and the three of them sat down on the couch until the others got there too and they all grabbed their jackets and went for the cars waiting for them at the door. Jinyoung sat beside Mark during the ride and noticed him tensing. "Hey it will be ok. You don't even have to talk to Amy or Jackson. We are going to have fun and maybe you get to have a little personal fun if you know what i mean" Mark laughed " i hope so. A little distraction would be good for me." His smile turned into a frown thinking about Jackson but got rid of it as soon as the car came to a halt. Jinyoung got out first holding the door open for him. The house was surprisingly big looking almost like a villa. But then he remembered Amy's parents being rich and suddenly it wasn't surprising at all. The front garden was full of ballons and the bass from the music was already loud even if they weren't in the house yet. "This will be fun" Mark thought while walking into the house. As he closed the door behind him and turned around he was overwhelmed by the amount of people. In the middle of the room was some kind of dancefloor where they all grinded against each other. Beside it was a little dj pult and a bar. But Jackson was nowwhere to be seen. Somehow relieved to not have to face him he turned around to the other members trying to communicate but suddenly a hand landed on his biceps. Amy was standing beside him. Mark didn't want to but had to stare at her outfit. She wore a skintight red dress which ended shortly under her butt. And the neckline was way to permissive her boobs almost falling out. Mark had to hold back a disgusted face and instead awkwardly smiled at her. "Hey guys. I'm glad you could make it. Come in and drink something. Jackson is over there" she pointed at the bar" i hope you have fun this evening" and with that she walked away wiggling her butt a little bit too much. Mark just looked at Jinyoung not even needing to say anything because he was thinking the exact same thing. Jaebum walked towards the bar shushing the others to follow him. Jackson was talking with some tall good looking guy and as he saw them coming towards them he began to smile and wave. "guys you made it. Here meet my friend James. He is one of my old colleagues from my international school" the guy turned around instantly fixating his eyes on Mark and eyeing him from head to toe. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Mark began to fiddle with his hands. " Who's this hottie?" He asked pointing at Mark. Jackson laughed " that my friend is my best friend Mark. The nicest person in the universe. But i didn't know you were interested in guys? Aren't you straight as a cane?" "Yeah i am. But i know when to appreciate art" he winked at Mark before turning around again to order something to drink. Jackson explained a few things about the party before walking towards Amy who sat on a chair near the bar.Mark ordered a shot. Needing the alcohol as fast as he could if he wanted to survive this evening and downed it in one go. He ordered another one right after. Satisfied with feeling a little tipsy he grabbed Jinyoung and dragged him on the dance floor. Laying his hands around his neck he began to sway a little. "Mark are you alright?" He just stared not facing him " yeah. someday i will be" "wow why so dramatic" Mark laughed and then turned his head leaning it against his shoulder. After a few songs Jinyoung tugged his hands away excusing himself to the toilet. Mark thought about going to the bar to wait there but then saw Jackson and Amy already standing there kissing like crazy. " No thanks" he thought and turned around closing his eyes swaying his hips a little and dancing by himself. Suddenly someone grabbed at his waist. A hot breath at his ear " why are you alone? Someone as good looking as you shouldn't dance without a partner" Mark shuddered already knowing by the voice that it would be James and turned around trying to pry his hands off but his grip was way stronger than he thought. He looked up facing him and saw his eyes being a dark black " could you please let go. It hurts" Mark grimaced feeling uncomfortable. His hands not feeling right on his body. "Only Jackson is allowed to touch me like that" scared of his thoughts once again he turned his head to the side biting his lower lip. " I know that you like Jackson" James whispered in his ear. Mark snapped his head back " what??" He laughed " come on. I see the way you look at him. It's really obvious. But you know that you can never have him right? He is not gay. Neither am i but i would definitely fuck you" he smirked nibbling at Mark's earlob. " Sto-op" he tried to push him off " come on you seem sexually frustrated. Let's me fuck your brains out. You will definitely feel better" he grabbed at Mark's buttcheeks kneeding them. Mark felt his stomache turn and tried again to push him off. The touch not feeling right at all. But James was too strong the only option was slapping him or kicking him in the balls and Mark choose the latter. James sinked down on his knees groaning in pain while Mark ran towards the stairs and choosing the first room he saw to go in and calm down. Not that Jackson was constantly in his presence making his heart throb now there also was some rich dude trying to sleep with him. He layed down on the bed trying to calm his nerves as Amy and Jackson walked in still kissing. Mark sat up and looked at them not knowing what to do but to his luck Jackson noticed him and stopped " oh Mark. Sorry buddy we didn't see you there" Mark stood up walking towards the door. His jealousy trying to get a hold of him " enjoy your time. I'm leaving you alone" he closed the door behind him and decided to search for Jinyoung. Needing someone to talk to. But as he was about to walk back to the dance floor someone grabbed his wrist and dragged him into another room throwing him in it and closing the door . Mark looked up seeing James heaving like some maniac "you slut. Who gives you the right to treat an alpha like that?" Mark looked confused. The whole alphas are always standing over omegas thing was long over. They actually stood at the same level by now. He tried to talk and ask what he meant but James walked towards him grabbing him at the collar and throwing him on the bed " you will regret kicking me" he janked his blouse open by the neckline buttons flewing to every side. His other hand grabbed Mark's throat. Mark began to struggle trying to break free but the grip on his neck got only stronger. "Don't even try" he whispered before licking over his nipples and biting them. Fear crawled into his bones tears streaming down his face knowing he can't escape and suddenly all he could think about was his alpha. Jackson. He opened his eyes screaming but James put his hands over his mouth trying to muffle his screams while scratching along his stomache drawing blood. Mark cried in pain and bite James in the hand. " Ow you bitch are you cra-" "JACKSON" Mark screamed hiccuping " JACKSON help me" James slapped him straight in the face. "Shut up. No one can hear you" Mark just stared losing hope but then he heard footsteps nearing the room before someone slammed the door open. Jackson was standing in the doorframe breathing hard " Mark i heard you screaming. Whats wro-" he looked up seeing James hovering over Mark on the bed his hands on his neck and Mark's tearstained face. "What the fuck?" He screamed. James getting up letting go of Mark before saying "it's not what it looks like he wanted this" " shut the fuck up and get away from him" Mark scrambled down from the bed not thinking straight and ran in Jacksons arms crying and grabbing at his shirt. James walked past them snorting at Mark before leaving the room. Jackson grabbed Mark's shoulders and pushed him back looking him up and down. Seeing the scratch marks on his exposed chest and the now forming bruises on his neck. "Mark.." he sighed "what did he do to you" Mark snuggled his face in Jacksons neck the scent calming him down. In that moment Amy walked in pulling her dress back up over her shoulder staring at their intertwined bodies. " Whats going on here?" She asked. Jackson explained it to her while Mark calmed down getting a clear head realising his position. He pulled back looking Jackson in the eyes who now was also looking at him. "I'm sorry" "what? Mark you're not a fault here" he rubbed at his back. " But one question is there that i would like to ask to be honest. I know it sounds stupid but why did you call for me and not for Jinyoung or Jaebum?" He blinked curiously. Mark suddenly distressed looked anywhere but Jacksons face. What now.?


	5. Heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 6 in this moment. If i get it done in the next few hours i will upload it early as thanks for the kudos ❤️❤️

Chapter 5 

Jackson stared at Mark's face searching for an answer. "I..you.i thought..i have.." Mark stuttered not sure what he was even saying but before he could talk again Jinyoung stormed into the room with Amy in tow "MARK" he shouted searching for him until he saw him standing beside Jackson clutching his biceps. "Mark what happened?" he asked taking in the scenery. Jackson let go of him and sat down on the bed "James molested him" he said . "What?? How ?? Omg Mark" he walked towards him taking him in his arms " I'm sorry" mark smiled. " It's not your fault and to be honest it wasn't that bad" he lied not wanting to worry them more than they already did. " Are you kidding me? Your chest is bleeding and what's that on your neck?" He reached forward sliding his fingers over the forming bruises. Mark winced " ah please don't touch it" Jinyoung raised his eyebrows " see it's not nothing. And your face . Omg Mark your cheek is swelling . We have to cool it or else it will leave a bruise too." Jackson stood up tossling Mark's hair which went straight to his heart. The little affection being already enough for him " I'm sorry too Mark i would have been here sooner but when i thought i heard you scream Amy told me it was nothing. So i only ran to you when you called for me"he said awkwardly. "What? So fucking your girlfriend is more important than to look where the scream came from?? Excuse me but screaming doesn't sound like nothing to me" Jinyoung said. Mark took ahold of his hand " Jinyoungie it's ok. He isn't at fault. I should have-" "no stop mark. You're definitely not at fault when someone is trying to sleep with you against your will" suddenly Jackson jerked his head " he didn't you know" he gestured with his hands " no . I bit him in the hand before he could touch me more" Jackson nodded trying to pull Mark in a hug but was interrupted by a loud voice" Jackson baby will you come back already? I'm waiting" Amy said leaning on the door. In Mark's opinion she tried to look sexy by pushing her boobs even more up because of her hands but she only looked ridiculous. Jinyoung looked at Jackson trying to tell him no and that Mark needed him more right now and Jackson was about to say so to her but then Amy grabbed him and drew him after herself . Mark and Jinyoung both looked stunned at their leaving figures "i can't believe it. What a bitch" Jinyoung said and Mark had to laugh a little " Jinyoung. Language" "sorry but this is not okay. She couldn't care less. Stupid girl." Mark felt uncomfortable talking about her and continuesly being reminded that she had something he could never have " i want to go home" Jinyoung looked at him suddenly concerned "of course. I will tell Jaebum about the situation and then call a cab. Wait here i will lock the door so you will have a little privacy" Mark nodded sitting on the bed again while Jinyoung left . He layed down turning towards the window "i nearly spilled the truth to Jackson. What the fuck is wrong with me?" He said to himself. His neck began to itch but he was to afraid to scratch so he decided to go to the bathroom putting a cold towel on it. As he looked up in the mirror he finally saw himself and sucked in his breath. " Wow if before Jackson wouldn't want me now he definitely won't" he smiled sadly realising he once again thought of him . "This happens more often. I wonder why" he walked back in the room cooling his neck but as he was about to sit down again Jinyoung unlocked the door with Jaebum and the others staying beside him. Jaebum walked towards him stroking over his cheek "this bastard has to pay for what he did" Youngjae grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes " bummie i know you're pissed but right now Marks health is more important. Let's get him home first " Jaebum sighed but still nodded reaching for Mark and pulling him up in his arms carrying him bridal style outside the room "woah jaebum it's ok i can walk by myself" Mark said blushing a little " it's okay. I think you went through enough this evening. Let me do you that favor" as they passed the room Jackson and Amy disappeared in the door opened and Jacksons eyes met those of Jaebum. He realised that he had Mark in his arms " i could have done that too " and pointed at Mark. "Then why didn't you huh?" Jinyoung asked anger in his voice "i had to go-" " no you didn't. You could have stayed but you thought sex was more important than your best friend " " we didn't have sex. I told her that i wasn't in the mood and wanted to go back to you and Mark. She slapped me" he pointed at his cheek which was slightly red . Jinyoung let out a silent oh before saying "nevertheless next time think about Mark's feelings" Mark's eyes went big looking at his side profile "what feelings?" Jackson asked confused . Jinyoung suddenly not knowing what to say looked between them and decided to shut his mouth . " What feelings does Jinyoung mean Mark?" Suddenly overwhelmed he hid his face in Jaebums jacket and mumbled " it's not important. Can we leave now please? I'm not feeling well" Jaebum nodded starting to walk again the rest trailing behind him leaving a staring Jackson alone. Jinyoung rushed to his side grabbing his hand "sorry it slipped" he whispered. Mark just nodded and closed his eyes leaning againt Jaebums chest suddenly feeling tired. 

 

As he woke up he was in his room. Getting up he winced. The pain on his chest and face now more prese t. " Oh you're awake" Bambam said turning towards him as he was sitting on Jacksons bed with his laptop in his lap. "How are you feeling? Any better?" "Actually..no" Mark frowned " i feel hot to be honest" Bambam stood up touching his forhead " hmm you seem to be a little warmer than normal" he walked towards the door " i will get Jinyoung for you" Mark layed down again . He let his mind wander but snapped out if it as soon as he was thinking about Jackson again. "This really gets more" he thought. "Mark" Jinyoung said sitting beside him putting a cold cloth on his forhead " you will feel better soon. "Jinyoung" "yeah?" " I'm thinking about Jackson nearly every hour. This isn't normal " Jinyoung grimaced and sighed " Mark i think you're going into heat. You will think about the person you love more often when it happens" Mark nodded and closed his eyes again. " But don't worry it will be the same as always. You getting horny only now craving a exact person and not only the relief" Mark slapped him on his shoulder " thanks for the advise." Jinyoung smiled standing up and leaving the room again. As Mark woke up once again that night he was sweating like hell his mind being full of Jackson. He couldn't think clearly. What he didn't know Jackson already returned and slept in his bed. " Fuck i need to go to the bathroom" Mark tried to stand up but as he was about to move he fell flat on the floor. Groaning in pain he turned around grabbing at his chest. The clothes he had on being too much. Jackson shrieked awake as he heard a loud thud and looked at the floor seeing Mark heaving like he had a panic attack. He suddenly realized the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon. Standing up he walked towards Mark reaching out for him to pull him up " Mark what's wrong? Are you ok?" Mark took a deep breath suddenly being overwhelmed with the smell of the alpha he grabbed at his collar " Jackson... Jackson please" he looked at him confused " what is wrong? Shit are you in heat??" He called for the other omegas in the house. While looking at Mark again . Mark's face was glistening because of the sweat and his lips were open breath leaving his mouth like he ran a marathon. Jackson was entranced by his looks not knowing what was going on he moved nearer to kiss him when Mark looked him in the eyes saying " alpha. My alpha" the gap between them was nearly not existent when Jinyoung opened the door staring at them " what is going on here"?


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here as promised chapter 6 .   
> I couldn't decide between smut and Angst so i went for both this time.   
> Thanks for the kudos again❤️

Chapter 6

Jackson looked away from Mark facing Jinyoung who was glaring at him. " I asked what you're doing?" "I ...he. I don't know i was checking on him because he was laying on the floor. Jinyoung i think he is in heat" Jackson said still holding Mark in his arms. Mark was still looking at Jackson wanting to be as near as he could sniffling at his neck. "Fuck " Jinyoung said " let him go Jackson i will take him to my room. " He grabbed Mark under his arms trying to pry him away but he struggled holding onto Jacksons shirt. " Mark please let go we have to cool you down or else you're going to faint" " noo.. Jackson" he said, tears prickling at his tears falling down. " Woah ok . What's going on with him?" Jinyoung didn't wanted to say it without Mark's consent so he decided to just shrug. He grabbed Mark's wrists and pulled him forcefully out of the room. He started to sob wanting the comfort of the person he loved. But Jackson just looked at them confused at them before sitting on his bed. He wanted to kiss Mark even if it was just for a moment. He decided it was because of the smell so that he was intoxicated and couldn't think straight he turned around trying to sleep again. And after a few minutes he was successful.

Meanwhile Mark and Jinyoung arrived at his room . While Mark was a sobbing mess and just stood there Jinyoung closed the door and turned around . " I told you it was going to be like that. Sit down please i will get everything we need" he began to search through his desk when Mark groaned " it hurts... Please Jinyoung help me. It hurts so much" he moved on the bed trying to get at least a little bit comfortable. Jinyoung knew that it would be like that. Not getting the attention they need from their chosen one would hurt like hell. He only hoped he could lessen it a bit at least. When he found what he needed he sat beside him on the bed. " Mark listen. Here are the things you will need and use. Promise me " he sighed " i can't help you. Your body would only reject me" he stood up stroking through Mark's hair before leaving the room. "if anything happens. Call for me" and with that he closed the door. Mark had problems with breathing and suddenly had the urge to drink so he grabbed the cold water Jinyoung placed on the table. He gulped it down in one go and began to be able to think a bit clearer again. He realized the pain in his chest clutching at it before remembering the things he did earlier. Blushing he layed down again feeling more than embarrassed. How should he explain to Jackson that he called him his alpha? And as if on cue the pain was back just of the thought of Jackson. He had to lessen it and grabbed the next best thing he could reach. It was a prostate egg . " Wow lucky" he laughed ironically before removing his clothes and pushing his legs up . He grabbed the lube and put some onto the egg before pushing it in. The feeling was foreign but he soon got comfortable with it. Before he put it on he removed his tshirt so he would be completely nacked. The cold sheets doing his heated body a big favor. He grabbed the remote before turning it on the lowest setting. The vibrations being nearly there. So he clicked up 2 levels until he arched his back. " Fuck" he moaned. The egg hitting his prostate head on. He moved his hips a little so that the egg would massage his walls. He put the vibrator on the highest setting wanting to end this as fast as he could. He moaned even louder suddenly feeling his orgasm rising so he grabbed his dick and stroked it at a fast pace before coming hard over his stomache. The pain in his chest lessenend a bit but still being there because his body wasn't satisfied. But Mark was , even if it was only for a moment. And he was exhausted so he fell asleep right after.

His heat lasted three days and in that time no one but Jinyoung entered the room only to bring him water and food. The day it was completely gone he felt drained and decided to shower before telling the others that it was over for the month. He washed himself before putting comfortable clothes on and leaving for the living room.  
Bambam was the first to notice and looked shocked for a moment " mark you look like shit" " i feel like shit too" he said sitting down beside him. He searched the room but sighed in relief when he didn't see Jackson. " Mark maybe it's time for you to search for a partner. The heats would get better too and you deserve to be happy" Yugyeom said reaching over and rubbing at his arm . Mark was only able to smile weakly before reaching for an apple to eat. Jinyoung entered the room and rushed to his side " mark is it over? How are you feeling?" Mark explained his current condition and then fell silent again. Just as he was about to go into his room Jackson came looking up from his phone and locking eyes with Mark. First he looked concerned then relieved and then again concerned. " Mark. Your heat is over i see?" Mark nodded feeling shy all of a sudden. " So can i ask you something?" He paused " no wait it's more like i need to confirm something. Why did you crave me when you went into heat? Did you maybe forget to tell me something?" Mark gulped realizing he had to say the truth because it was already too obvious. Searching for Jinyoung as support he was already standing at his back having his hands on his shoulders. " Mark he has-" " Jinyoung it's ok i will tell him " Mark took a deep breath " Jackson i imprinted on you on your birthday when you presented" the whole room was silent expect for Bambams loud gasp " but i know you will never see me like that. So it's ok i will figure it out on my own somehow. " " No it's not ok Mark. Why didn't you tell me anything?" Jackson asked anger being prominent in his voice. " I thought you wouldn't need to know. But then my heat happended. And I'm sorry for my behaviour" " wow but sorry. That's too much for me right now. I never thought you would feel this way for me. I don't know what to say. I mean of course i like you but not that much i think. And I'm in a relationship w-" " Jackson i never said you have to get together with me now and break up with Amy i only thought it would be the best if you knew" he sighed leaning into Jinyoungs comforting touch. " So what now? Are there any ways to get rid of the imprint?" Jackson bluntly asked . Mark felt a pang in his chest. Shocked at his heartless question" Jackson we are still talking about real feelings. They won't go away like that" Jinyoung said. " Sorry i didn't mean it like that i just wanted to help" Mark stood up going to his room" im excusing myself. I still don't feel very good so i will sleep some more" as he was gone Jackson stared at Jinyoung silently asking what to do now but Jinyoung just shrugged also leaving to go read something on the couch. "Just so you know Jackson. Marks heats will be much worse from now on because of the imprint. I hope you can somehow help him with that at least. Just tell him more often that you like him. Give him compliments. This will lessen the pain a bit" Bambam explained. Jackson nodded before finally doing the thing he originally wanted to do and left to meet Amy.  
"Wow i didn't know Mark was in this type of situation. This is bad" Yugyeom said out loud before laying his head on Bambams legs. 

Mark was laying in his bed trying not to cry. He knew that Jackson wouldn't instantly say ' yeah of course I love you too let's be together forever' but still a little part of him hoped for that. Maybe he still has a chance. Jackson didn't say he wouldn't consider it even if he is in a relationship it doesn't mean it will last forever. "Ok now we are getting mean" Mark thought before tugging at the sheets pulling them further up. Maybe the chance that Jackson would fall in love with him now that he knew wasn't that small. And with that thought he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter will concentrate on Jacksons and his feelings. He obviously is confused. But in a good or a bad way?? We will see.


	7. What??

Chapter 7

Jackson went straight to Amy's place. The weather outside turning his bones into ice. As he arrived Amy opened the door kissing him on the cheek before letting him in. She made coffee while Jackson sat down staring at his hands.  
"Here your coffee. No milk two sugar cubes , right?" Jackson didn't respond so she nudged his shoulder. Jackson shrieked turning around to face her " sorry babe. I was dreaming" he took the cup and sipped before putting both his hands on it to warm up. " So will you tell me what's wrong with you?" "What?" She rolled her eyes " Jackson your acting like you're still sleeping. What happened?" Jackson didn't know if he should tell her but as the honest person he was he spilled the truth " today i talked with Mark about his behavior and well he told me that he imprinted on me . I know he can't control this neither can anybody other but still it makes me think about for how long he loved me. I mean i never noticed" he sighed " or am i just blind?" Amy frowned jutting her lips out " i knew something was off with him . The way he stares at you and how he laughs at everything you say. I never liked him" "woah ok now you're overreacting. What does liking mark have to do with his feelings for me?" "Excuse me? Obviously a lot. I could have told you earlier that he feels this way. He is always being so awfully close with you and maybe you could have rejected him then, before he could have imprinted on you" Jackson stood up too tense to sit " Amy now you're just being mean. He never made a move on me or something. He is my best friend and he has the right to be this close to me" " Jackson why are you being so protective over him? Do you maybe have feelings for him too?" Now Amy stood up as well tapping her toe on the ground while staring daggers at his form. " No. At least i think so." " Are you being serious right now?" " Yes. No i mean no. Sorry I'm just confused please don't be mad ok? You know the only one i love is you right?" Not really happy but still satisfied with the answer Amy nodded and grabbed his collar " what do you say about showing me how much you love me?" Jackon big eyed her before smirking and pulling her towards their room.

Nearly 3 hours later Jackson arrived back at the dorm. Trying to be as silent as possible he put his jacket and shoes in the corner before heading to his room. On the way he smelled at his underarms deciding to take a shower. Mark was already asleep, one leg hanging of the bed while his face was squished against the pillow. His mouth was open a little and small huffs of breath left it. Jackson had to giggle , Mark looking like a little kid but then he saw the little mole at his mouth. Realizing he never saw it before and stared. As he realized his situation he snapped his head back and grabbed his things from his night stand " what am I staring for? Must be because of what he said .. yeah that's it I'm just confused" to be honest he didn't believe his own words one second but didn't want to face the truth either so he grabbed his things and went to the shower. 

The next day they were all siting at the dining table when Jackson wanted to announce something " guys one of Amy's friend owns a club in seoul and this saturday he is hosting a party there. I got free tickets for all of you and it's also a little apology because the last party wasn't that good for either of you" he took the tickets out of his pocket  
And gave everyone their own one. Mark hesitated for a moment but grabbed it nevertheless. Jinyoung put his hand on his rubbing at it before saying " when you don't want to go then i will stay with you here" Jackson heard the conversation and turned to both of them " Mark James isn't invited. I asked Amy. So you don't have to fear anything" Mark just nodded and looked at Jinyoung " i will go maybe it will help me to get something else on my mind. But when i feel uncomfortable i will leave" " okay " Jinyoung smiled before standing up pointing at his book and waved at them before leaving for his room. Mark also stood up and was about to go when Jackson grabbed his wrist " Mark i just wanted to say sorry. For not returning your feelings and -" Mark smiled. Honest Jackson being his favorite " Jackson it's ok. How could you have known? Don't worry" with that he went to the couch laying down and taking a nap.

On the day of the party Mark decided to dress casually just wearing a black shirt which was see through at the sleeves and black ripped jeans. He grabbed his phone and met up with the others before all of them including Jackson went to their cab. The party was big to say the least. People dancing like crazy and Mark was happy in a way the mass of people being a good distraction. Jackson went to the bar and returned with shots for all of them. " Here first round is on me. Cheers" they all gulped it down in one go before Bambam dragged Yugyeom to the dance floor. Jaebum and Youngjae decided to sit down on one of the many couches that were positioned at the far corner of the club. That left Mark Jinyoung and Jackson but before anyone of them could say something Amy walked towards them instantly clinging to Jackson " babe i missed you" she suddenly dragged him down kissing him forcefully on the lips while staring at Mark. He on the other side looked confused not knowing if he did something wrong. They let go of each other and Amy turned around " hi Jinyoung glad you could make it" she shortly looked at Mark " hi Mark" and with that she dragged Jackson to one of her friends. " What was that? " Jinyoung asked " she only get's more unappeling the more i see her" Mark laughed agreeing before he decided to order another drink for the both. After a while he went to the dancefloor moving a bit to the music. Suddenly feeling ill he ran to the toilet . He closed the door and the room began to spin. In that moment the door opened and someone came in grabbing him at his arms and dragging him out, he couldn't see who it was and neither could he tear himself away feeling weak and having no control of his body. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again he layed on a bed. His hands tied to the bed edges. " What the fu-" " oh someone is awake i see" a more than familiar voice said before he sat down next to Marks head. He grabbed his face in his hands pulling it towards him " hi pretty boy" James said before standing up again. Mark was shivering scared to his bones because this time he couldn't escape this easily. " Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me?" He said , voice hoarse. James began to laugh " I'm just doing what I was told so i don't know what the reason is" " what? by who?" James turned around " do you seriously think i will tell you?" He laughed so deep that it sent shivers down Marks spine . " Soo where did we stop last time?" He grabbed Mark's thighs digging his nails in before dragging his fingers up touching the bulge. " No please stop .." Mark cried " please" . James continued stroking over it before both heard footsteps outside the door. " Mark where are you??" Jinyoung called, obviously searching for him and Mark screamed his name . This time James was too late with muffling the sound and Jinyoung bursted through the door. "Mark! And james?? What the fuck are you doing here you asshole?" He just raised his hands acting like he didn't just touch mark. " Jackson Mark is in here" Jinyoung yelled before he appeared beside him Amy once again behind both. " You fucker. Didn't i tell you to stay away from him. And why are you here? you weren't invited" James looked at Jackson before gazing at Amy " why don't you ask your pretty girlfriend there" Amys eyes went big and Jackson snapped his head back facing her " what?" "I didn't.. you... Ah fuck. Ok yeah i invited him" " but why? You knew what he did to mark?" James laughed " well because she was the one who wanted me to do that?" All eyes were on Amy now . She sighed before spilling the truth " fine fine. Yeah i wanted him to do that. The first time at your party too. I always knew he had feelings for you and just wanted James to teach him a lesson" Jackson heaved before yelling " are you fucking insane?what is wrong with you?" " I did it because i love you" Jackson laughed before moving towards Mark loosening the knots on his wrists " no Amy this is not love. This is fucking crazy" he grabbed Mark by his shoulders pulling him out of the room with Jinyoung following behind but before they left he turned around again and said " just so you know we are over. Im breaking up with you and i never want to see you again" he slammed the door shut leaving James and Amy behind .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Plot twist 


	8. I don't know what this feeling means..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i know this chapter is rather short but as i promised later this day i will also upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Love ❤️

Chapter 8 

As they got out of the club Jackson dragged Mark behind him and called for a cab. The others followed suit. The drive home was silent. Neither of them motivated to begin a conversation. Mark was just tired and tried not to fall asleep while Jackson was totally pissed. Understandable. His hands were balled in fists it was a miracle that they didn't already bleed. Jaebum and the others arrived earlier and waited at the front door for them when they got home too. Jackson just passed the group instantly going to his bed while Mark went into the kitchen to drink some water. As he grabbed the glass his hand itched suddenly and he dropped it. Before he could inspect the broken glass he touched his wrists and saw the imprints from the rope. It was bright red and he decided to put some cream on it later . As he bent down to put the pieces away Jinyoung ran into the room " Mark i heard something crash . Is everything okay??" " It was just a glass Jinyoung no need to worry" Mark said as he put the glass into the container. " Are you sure that everything is okay?" "Is that even a question? Of course I'm not okay but i will get over it so.. Yeah" Mark passed Jinyoung and patted him on the shoulder before going to bed. He saw Jackson snoring and was kinda glad that he could at least sleep after the thing with Amy . He too laid down and found sleep rather easily.

Jackson jerked up because of a scream and turned his head around. Seeing Mark wrigling in his bed he jumped up and ran over. "Mark hey wake up" he shaked him on his shoulders until Mark opened his eyes which were red and puffy because of the tears. "Mark everthing is ok. I'm here. You're home. Okay?" Mark looked around confused before understanding that he was in fact not were he dreamed he was. He looked Jackson in the eyes and nodded. His lips quivered a bit because of the shock which was still present and Jackson asked " should i sleep with you in your bed? Maybe you will feel a bit safer" Mark blushed a bit but nevertheless said " please" before making room for him. Jackson laid down and put the blanket over both of them before turning around and looking at Mark once again. He was a sight to behold. His hair was a mess and his face was red and swollen (mostly his eyes) but he still looked so endearing that Jackson had no other option than to stroke his cheek " try to sleep a bit. You really need it. And when something happens again. I'm here" Mark looked up and smiled, his whispered thank you did something to Jackson he couldn't control and so he leanded over and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Mark was shook and stared before Jackson turned his back to him and told him once again to sleep now. He smiled to himself touching his lips not believing what just happened and leaned his head against Jacksons shoulderblades before sleep took over him once again.

The next morning Jackson was the first one to wake up and saw the position they were in. Mark was laying on his chest while he had his hands around his waist. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and being reminded of his foolish move to kiss him he jolted away standing up. Mark woke up in the process because his head hit the mattress rather unceremoniously. " I.. you.. im going to shower" and with that Jackson grabbed his things and went to the bathroom. Mark suddenly felt his chest hurt again. The rejection too big to not hurt. And he turned around putting the blanket over himself once again and tried not to cry. " He really acts like he didn't kiss me..so he didn't mean it " he thought to himself hiccuping a bit. As Jackson stepped out of the shower he went back to their room only to put on some baggy clothes. He stared for a moment at Mark's figure but decided that ignoring is the best option for now. The day moved rather fast and as they had dinner Jinyoung noticed the sullen atmosphere between Jackson and Mark. "Jackson could it be that you are ignoring Mark?" Jackson just sighed shaking his head a little " no. I mean yes . I need some alone time. The whole amy thing is too much for me right now. Sorry" he stood up and put his plate away before going back to his room. Jinyoung stared at him before looking at Mark who was diggin into his food rather uninterested. " Mark what happened? And don't say nothing because this act you play doesn't look like nothing" Mark looked up and now Jinyoung could take his face in for the first time that day. " Did you cry?" He sighed " yeah but not because of him. I had a bad dream and he comforted me" " well that doesn't sound that bad to me " "and then he kissed me" Jinyoung stilled in his movements staring with wide eyes before yelling " WHAT?" Mark winced " yeah. And now he acts like nothing happened" " oh mark" Jinyoung stood up taking him in a hug " I'm so sorry. He can be a dickhead sometimes. Maybe just give him some time ?" " Or maybe just finally accept that he doesn't want me like that. " Jinyoung just hugged him a little bit stronger sighing into his neck.

In the late afternoon Mark decided that a walk outside would do his wavering mind a big favor and went to grab some coffee at the nearest starbucks. The line was rather long but as he was finally the one to put his order, the barista stared at him before asking " hi what can i get you?" And Mark would be lying if he said he didn't look cute. " One caramel machiatto please" the barista winked at him and turned around making his coffee. Mark thought it wouldn't hurt to flirt a bit and complimented his hairstyle . The conversation flowed nicely and at the end Mark was handed a napkin with his phone number on it. They smiled at each other before Mark walked out of the store saying goodbye and sipped on his cup.

What he didn't know, in the exact moment when he was handed the napkin Jackson was standing outside watching the whole scene and he was boiling with jealousy but then he snapped out of it wondering why he is feeling this way and before Mark walked out he turned around and ran home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Jackson is really a dickhead. But i promise it get's better. Let's just say in the next chapter jealous jackson takes some initative!


	9. The kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here chapter 9.  
> I know it's short but the next chapters will be way longer again.  
> Enjoy ❤️

Chapter 9

Jackson was the first to arrive home and as he fiddled with his keys Jinyoung opened the door. "There you are. Come in " Jackson walked in closing the door rather harshly before throwing his jacket at the side and walked towards the couch sitting down. " Wow what makes you this frustrated? Did something happen?" " No nothing. Everything is totally fine" he answered and grabbed his phone ignoring Jinyoung. As soon as he turned around to continue cooking the door opened again and Mark walked in a smile on his face. "Oh someone looks happy. Did something good happen?" Jinyoung teased. Jacksons ears perked up and he turned around " oh Mark you're back. How did the flirting with the cute barista go ?" He asked snippily. Mark looked over surprised " did you follow me??" " No i was about to grab a coffee when i saw you leaning in on that guy" " what is wrong with you?? Can't i be talking with someone casually ?" Jackson stood up now fully facing him " nothing is wrong. I just didn't know you could flirt like that with someone you barely know" Mark stared at him pissed before Jinyoung grabbed his arm and pulled him behind him " Jackson can't you just let him be? He could finally be happy and maybe even the imprint will go away" this made Jackson snap and he screamed in their faces " i don't want it to go away. Goddammit". Both stared at him Mark being on the verge of crying asks why but all Jackson answers is " i don't know why , i just know that i don't want it" with that he left them and went to his room to sleep. Jinyoung turned around embracing Mark before whispering " you will sleep with me tonight ok?" Mark just nodded they ate something before also going to bed .

Mark wakes up the next day seeing Jinyoung putting on his shoes. " What are you doing?" " The boys want to go shopping together. Come on get up and ready" Mark grimaced not feeling motivated to do anything "i will stay at home. I'm tired" " then i will stay home too" " why no. Go enjoy yourself" Jinyoung sat down on the bed again " but Jackson will be staying home too. Do you want to be alone with him" Mark just shrugged " why not? It's ok. He is still my best friend even when he acts like an absolute asshole" Jinyoung laughed got up and said his goodbyes before leaving with the others. After a while Marks stomache growled so he decided to cook something for himself. He found instant ramen and began to boil the water while cutting some onions. A few minutes later Jackson too stepped into the kitchen and stared at Mark's back before coughing a little bit getting his attention. As he turned around Jackson had to gulp. Marks hair was tosseled and his lips and brown eyes were mesmerizing. They stared at each other before Jackson said " can i try something?" Mark looked confused but as soon as he wanted to ask what , Jackson moved towards him and kissed him on the lips. The touch just lightly and as Jackson pulled away Mark was frozen he was about to say something before Jackson kissed him once again. This time longer and Mark felt his legs going weak . He grabbed at Jacksons shirt searching for steadiness when suddenly Jackson turned him around and pushed him up on the kitchen counter. Now Jackson stood between his legs and grabbed his cheeks to kiss him again . Mark felt something wet on his lips before realizing that it was Jacksons tounge begging for entrance. He opened his mouth willingly and when their tounges met he just had to moan loud. The feeling too good to be true. His chest which hurt most of the time finally feeling like blooming to happiness. Jackson grabbed at his buttcheeks making Mark only more aroused and he skipped a little bit forward accidentally pushing his groin against Jacksons. Both groaned and before it could get any more heated Jackson pulled away stroking over Marks lips to clear the saliva off his face. " I'm sorry Mark. I know this confuses you more than you already are but i don't know something about you just pulls me in. And I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday" Mark stared before smiling at him " jack it's ok. We will figure it out somehow. " He stroked over his cheek before both decided a little distraction would be good so they went to the couch putting a movie on but soon they fell asleep . Leaning against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Will jackson realize that he maybe feels something more for mark?


	10. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here as promised the chapter is way longer than the others. One reason is they finally talked everything out and then maybe finally some smut? You have to read for yourselves .

Chapter 10

Mark was the first one to wake up . He rubbed his eyes stealing a glance on the person right next to him. Jackson was sitting upright with his head leaning against the headrest. His mouth was open only a little and he wrinkeled his eyebrows from time to time. Mark knew hope of Jackson loving him back would be to early but still he took his hands and pushed the bangs out of Jacksons face and then stroked over his cheeks. When suddenly someone coughed behind him "Mark what exactly are you doing?" Jinyoung asked lowly but still loud enough for Mark to hear his irritation.  
He turned around shushing him and pointed at the kitchen. Both sat down on the dining table with Mark fidgeting in his seat. He looked around the corner to check if Jackson was still sleeping and then opened his mouth " Jackson kissed me. " Jinyoung was about to say something when Mark put up his hand to silence him " i know. Please just listen " he nodded and Mark continued " he came into the kitchen and asked if he could try something which was obviously the kiss. Let's they it got heated really fast and you know that because of the imprint my body can't reject him. It felt so right in this moment i just had to give in. Well before anything else could happen he pulled away apologizing for his behavior and said he doesn't want to confuse me but something about me pulls him in" Mark took a deep breath before looking up at Jinyoung again who was frowning " i hope he isn't just playing with your feelings. I mean the breakup with Amy was only a few days ago. Maybe he just needs sexual relief" Mark shaked his head " no i don't think so. He never had anything sexual going on with a man so if he was sexually frustrated he would obviously go to some chick" Jinyoung nodded in understanding. "Ok but what to do now?" " Well to be honest i don't know. I mean kissing him is really really nice but the next time it happens i want him to be equally in love with me like I'm with him" . Both jumped when they heard footsteps coming closer and then Jackson went into the kitchen scratching his head " hey Jinyoung how was the shopping tour? I hope Yugyeom didn't get on your nerves" he laughed a little before turning around seeing Mark also sitting there. He blushed which was really rare and then trodded towards him . Not knowing what to say he just smiled at him before pouring himself a glass of orange juice. " So what were you two talking about?" He asked nonchalantly . Mark looked at Jinyoung searching for help when he stood up and said " nothing important. Just about todays dinner" with that he left the room. Jackson stared at Mark's back realizing he won't turn around and decided to sit down. " Can we talk?" Mark looked at him and nodded " only if i can start" Jackson laughed and couraged him to speak " kissing you is amazing" Jacksons eyes got big " no no wait wrong start. What i wanted to say is it's amazing because i also have feelings for you and the imprint is making it even more of an experience. And i know that it isn't the same for you. So i just wanted to say i will do it again with you when you decided what you are feeling for me even when it won't be love i will somehow survive this and live on with my life" he smiled sadly. Jackson took ahold of his hand " Mark to be honest i always liked you. How can somebody not? But not in that way. Only after you told me about the imprint i looked at you in another light. As an alpha i never felt a connection with Amy who is also an omega. And she also never imprinted on me. But when i kissed you something in me sparked up . I never felt this before maybe its because my instincts recognized your imprint on me. But still i wanted this. I wanted to kiss you and " he blushed" nevermind that's not important right now. What i mean is that i think i have a crush on you. Every time i look at your face i feel the need to kiss you. I don't think that's normal for just friends. And the whole James and Amy thing made me wanted to protect you. Not only keeping you from being harmed but also making you mine " Mark took a deep breath. He knew what Jackson meant. Marking. It was a way to show others that you already found your significant other. And he blushed. He always dreamed of having Jackson like that and he choked a bit on his upcoming tears which made Jackson look up " don't cry Mark please. " Jackson stroked over his cheek drying the falling tears. " I'm sorry . I'm just so happy right now Jackson. You don't know how good it feels to hear those words from someone you only loved onesided for so long" Jackson smiled " well i hope it won't stay onesided any longer" both giggled before Mark took the initiative and pulled Jackson into a bone crushing hug. They stayed like this for a while before Mark said " does this mean you will be taking me out on dates now? " Yeah i will. " He smiled into Jacksons chest. Suddenly Jinyoung was standing in the kitchen again " finally " he sighed " I'm so happy for you Mark. But Jackson if you ever hurt him in any kind of way i will not hesitate to choke you" "wow ok Jinyoung. I always knew you were kind of overprotective. But i promise i won't hurt him " he nuzzled his nose against Marks making him smile. Jinyoung fake gagged before realizing something " shit Mark" Mark looked up " what?" " Your next heat is coming. To be exact tomorrow. I totally forgot to buy suppressants" Mark gulped. Without them it would hurt like hell. Jackson coughed trying to get their attention " i could help this time. I mean only if you want to and i don't want to make you uncomfortable. To be honest i don't even know what to do. Amy never had her heats. She always took heat suppressants and i -" Mark interrupted him " Jackson calm down. It would be great if you could help me. There are many ways to but the most important is just staying by my side." Jackson nooded in understanding before Jinyoung said he will cook something for them and with that they stood up to help.

The next day Mark woke up totally drenched in his sweat and his breath was rather short lived when he realized his heat had hit him over night.  
"Jackson" he croacked. After a few minutes of still no answer Mark tried to turn around only to see Jacksons bed empty. His chest began to hurt now that he was fully awake and he tried to stand up to search for him but his legs gave in on the first step he took. He fell to the ground and decided to crawl . When he was at the door slowly standing up to open it it nearly slammed in his face. Jackson opened it staring at him on the ground "Mark? What are you-" he then smelled the well known scent " oh. Did it already hit you?" Mark was only able to nod weakly and Jackson got down on his knees to pull him up in his arms and lay him again on his bed. He walked nervously through the room not knowing what to do now. " Jackson just lay with me. It will help" Jackson moved towards the bed again and laid down pulling Mark into his chest. " Does this really help? I mean i know that omegas in heat get horny and it can hurt a lot" " yeah your right. To be honest it hurts like hell but when your are by my side it lessens. " Jackson frowned " but you still need the sexual relief right?" Mark blushed nodding " yeah. But i have toys and-" Jackson interrupted him by leaning over his figure " i can help you with that. Only if you want" " of course i want to. But don't you think it's too early? You just confessed yesterday that you have a crush on me" " no i don't care if it's too early. I just don't want to see you hurt any longer. And to be honest with you. I always found you rather attractive" Mark laughed but then realized something " but Jackson you never had something with a boy" Jackson blushed " it could be that i searched up a little on the internet when you told me you imprinted on me. And maybe i know now a little bit about this" he pointed at Mark's body before looking him in the eyes again. Mark was surprised but touched at the same time. " Can i kiss you now?" Jackson asked still a little unsure but Mark nodded " please" and with that their lips touched and it send electric shivers down both of their bodies . Jackson deepened the kiss after a while battling Mark's tounge and elicited a moan from him . Suddenly wanting to hear more of those noises he pulled away turning Marks head to the side with his hand to kiss down his throat. He licked a stripe up his pulse point and Mark shuddered. No one ever touched him like this and it felt more than good. He pushed Jackson head aside kissing him behind his ear before nibbling on his earlob " fuck Mark" Jackson was turned on now to say the least and pushed up Marks sleep shirt to expose his untouched skin. It was free of any marks and he suddenly felt the urge to change that so he plunged down kissing at his belly button and then moving towards his nipples. He knew Mark had no boobs but he found his chest more appealing than any chest of a girl he sleeped with until now . He licked at his nub before sucking on it. Mark moaned loud " Jackso.. ah..it feels good" Jackson switched to the other nipple after the first one was now fully erect. He bit down making Mark groan and he suddenly felt a hand in his hair stroking through it. The lovable touch making him swoon and he kissed him once again on the lips. "Can i touch you Mark?" Mark opened his lust blown eyes a little and croaked "yeah" before Jackson grabbed at his waistband and slowly pulled his pants down. Marks dick sprang free and against his stomach and Jackson had to lick his lips. The view more than arousing. He never knew a boy could make him hard without even touching him. He grabbed the base of his cock and slowly began to stroke. Mark hiccuped moaning at the feeling of being touched by another hand and begged Jackson to go a little faster. When he did just that he had to throw his head back . Suddenly being overwhelmed by a need to feel even more of him. "Jackson" he grabbed Jacksons head pulling him in another kiss. " Do you want to go all the way?" " only if you want" Mark nodded " yeah i want to. Please touch me more" Jackson swallowed before moving his other hand towards his butt . He stroked over his cheeks before sliding his finger over the tight ring. Mark shuddered and said a broken " lube..desk" Jackson pulled away digging through it before pouring some lube over his fingers. "I'm going to enter you now" and with that he pushed in his first finger. Mark groaned being aware of the pain and tried to control his breath. Jackson stroked through his hair " pshh i know it hurts but relax. It will feel good in a moment" Mark tried to relax and when he thought he was ready he gave him a short nod to tell him to put in another finger. And so he did just that. When he was three fingers in he tried to search for Mark's sweet spot when suddenly Mark jumped up moaning " oh god Jackson ahh" " what?? Did i hurt you?" Jackson asked concerned " noo you dummy. Do that again please. It felt fucking good" a little bit taken aback of Marks language he had to laugh " i didn't knew you were the dirty talk type of guy" Mark blushed more if it was possible " stop laughing please just con-" he moaned out loud. Jackson began stroking over his bundle of nerves. " Jackson i think I'm ready" he nodded before taking off his clothes and putting a condom on. He poured some more lube over himself and Mark before pushing in slowly. When he bottomed out he looked Mark in the eyes and moved his bangs out of the way. " Is this ok?" " Yeah..more than ok jack. Move please" and he did just that. He slowly pulled out before pushing in again. Mark closed his eyes opening his mouth. Moans leaving his mouth and Jackson was mesmerized by the view " Mark you look so fucking good right now" he moved a little faster taking one leg of him and pulled it over his shoulder. Marks eyes opened suddenly before he closed them again " fuck Jackson. There. It feels good there" " where? Here?" He pushed in again stroking over his prostate " ughh yes there... Please. Faster" Jackson builded up a fast rhythm before suddenly Mark held his breath and then spilled over his stomache. Mouth open in a silent moan. This was the last straw for Jackson and he too came into he condom. Collecting his breath before pulling out. He stood up and came back with a warm cloth cleaning Mark's stomache and hole before throwing it away in a corner and laid down again. Mark turned around facing him and smiled" thank you" Jackson stroked his cheek before kissing him again softly this time. He pulled him into his chest and both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you are wondering why he didn't knot him or why he isn't producing slik whatsoever.  
> It is not really appealing to me so i stayed only with then alpha/omega relationship and imprinting. Marking will also be included. I hope you're not disappointed and the smut scene was still to your liking .  
> Love ❤️


	11. It isn't over

Chapter 11

Jackson was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes and groaned not getting enough air but when he wanted to inspect why , he looked down and saw Marks head laying on his chest. His breath steady. The air hitting his collarbone. Moving his hand Jackson began to stroke through his hair a smile playing on his lips. Mark moved a little before sighing in content. "Cute" Jackson thought before leaning down to kiss his nose, eyes , forhead and then finally his lips. It was soft and barely there but for Jackson is was just right in this moment. Mark stirred awake blinking a few times before sitting up. Both hands at Jacksons side. The sheets fell down his shoulder revealing his sculpted chest and just barely covering his crotch area. Jackson had to gulp seeing the marks on his collarbone and near his nippels and knowing it was his work. "Good morning jacks" he whipped his head away and looked him in the face. Those chocolate brown eyes staring back at him . He moved his sight down to his lips where Mark licked over them only to bit on the lower lip right after. The view was so erotic that Jackson tackeld him and pushed Mark in the sheets again. He mumbled a "morning" in his neck before starting to leave kisses. Mark giggled before gasping as Jackson sucked on his pulse point licking over it afterwards. "Jackso...ah" he moaned as Jackson took his index finger and rolled it gently over his nipples. "It hurts Jackson" he looked up stopping his movements " what hurts? Sorry if i did something stupid" Mark laughed before frowning again " idiot. Not you. my heat. It hurts. " He sighed relieved before kissing up his chest sucking under his chin and then moving towards his lips " i will make it better in a second" . Mark felt as Jacksons hand moved towards his dick and when he suddenly grabbed it beginning to stroke he moaned out loud "ah fuck". Jackson was entrance by Mark. How his chest moved up and down because of his movements and how his eyes were closed but his mouth wide open. Saliva making it glistening in the morning light. He suddenly felt the need to make him feel even better and moved his body downwards. Mark opened his eyes aprubtly realizing what was going on " Jackson noo. Stop you don't have to it's ok" he tried to push him away by his shoulders but Jackson gently slapped his hands away before staring up at him " i know i don't have to but i want to" and with that he took his tounge and licked at fat stripe up his cock. Mark had to suck in his breath the view to much for his poor heart. He threw his head back groaning when he felt the wet touch. Jackson began bobbing his head up and down taking his right hand to move towards Marks entrance. He stopped sucking for a moment to drip some saliva on his fingers before going back to business. On a particular hard suck at the head of Marks cock he pushed his finger in. Surprised how easy it went in he looked up only to see Mark biting in his hand. " Mark. What are you doing. Stop hurting yourself" he opened his eyes " sorry. I ..it just feels so good i didn't want to wake up the others " he blushed. Jackson had to gulp suddenly being aware of his own erection. "mark can we-" " yeah. Just hurry up" Jackson worked him open until three fingers could fit and then went to grab a condom . While putting it on he saw in the corner of his eyes how Mark stood up crawling towards him. He pushed him down by his shoulders and settled down in his lap. Jackson looked up a little surprised but had to groan when his dick came in contact with Marks butt. "What are you doing?" Mark smirked " I'm going to ride you" and with that he grabbed his dick and pushed himself down on it. When he bottomed out he breathed heavily into Jacksons neck " are you ok? We can stop if it hurts too much" Jackson said and put a hand on Marks back stroking over it gently. "I'm ok. It's just a first for me ..this all to be exact" he laughed . Jackson froze but before he could say anything Mark sat up again and began to move up and down . Moaning evertime Jacksons dick touched his weak spot. It was too much for him seeing Mark coming undone in front of him so he grabbed him at his waist pushing him againt his chest so that he was laying nearly completely over him and began thrusting up at a fast pace "aah Jackson. Fuck don't stop please ah" Mark started digging his fingernails into Jacksons shoulder being overwhelmed with the pleasure and before he knew it his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. He moaned out loud moving his head to kiss him on the lips when he felt Jackson shudder coming undone himself. "Fuck Mark you're *huff* fuck" he giggled and then sat up again only to remove himself and plop down beside him. " I think i need a shower" Jackson laughed and pushed him off the bed " then go before I'm going to shower and not letting you in" Mark stood up bending down to pick some fresh clothes from his closet and wiggled his butt a little bit before running towards the bathroom.  
Jackson laughed before turning his head to the side where his phone was laying. It was vibrating so he took it and openend the first message. "Meet me at the parking lot at 8pm or else" the message ended aprubtly some photos were send in the second he was done reading. He let his phone fall down holding his hand in front of his mouth to shocked to even scream. He then stood up looking at his watch seeing that he only got 30 more minutes and rushed over to his clothes laying on his chair. As he was putting on his shoes Mark returned only with a towel around his hips. He hugged his back kissing his neck. "Hey where are you going? Jackson put Marks hand away a little aggressively before turning around walking out of the room. " What the fuck?" Mark said to himself before walking out of his room to follow but Jackson was already closing the front door. He heard the familiar ringtone of Jacksons phone and ran back to their room. Seeing it going black again he rushed over tapping on it. His eyes went wide . Jackson had a missed call from Amy and then suddenly it vibrated again. "See you soon ❤️" a message popped up also being from his exgirlfriend. Or at least he thought she was his ex. His hands began to shake feeling betrayed he began to sob sitting down beside his bed calling for Jinyoung. He ran as fast as he could only to see a crying mess laying on the bedroom floor . Mark turned around as he heard the footsteps. "Jinyoung... Jackson he....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha did you guys really think the angst is over?


	12. Why?

Chapter 12

Jackson didn't come home that night.   
Jinyoung took care of Mark dressing him in comfortable clothes before putting him to bed. Mark cried all evening until he was to tired to continue.  
As Jinyoung put the sheets over him he left the room with a sigh jumping a little when he saw Jaebum standing in the hallway .

"Will you tell me what the fuck happened? And why Mark cried so much? Again" Jinyoung nodded pointing at his room before both walked over. When Jinyoung closed the door behind him he took a deep breath before turning around " Jackson confessed to Mark thant he has a crush on him. Mark got his heat and they spend it together" he looked up and down again before continuing " Jackson aprubtly left a few hours ago and Mark found his phone with a message from Amy takling about seeing him soon" Jaebum jutted his chin out "what?? So he fucked Mark and now he is fucking his ex again?" Jinyoung shrugged " i don't know. But something seems suspicious to me. He totally saw what she did to Mark. Why would he go back to her that easily?" Jaebum frowned understanding his concern " do you maybe think something happened?" Jinyoung just nodded before sitting down.

 

Mark woke up the next morning feeling like shit his eyes were swollen and hurt like hell and because of that he got a headache too. At least his heat was over , not feeling any pain in his chest anymore. Looking around he saw Jacksons bed empty. Remembering last nights commission before falling down on his pillow again.   
A knock resounded through his room before Bambam walked hin with a tray. "Good morning hyung. Yugyeom and i made you breakfast" he settled down beside him "do you all know about-" " yeah we know. Don't worry I'm on your side. " Bambam laughed before handing him a waffel. Mark nibbled on it not feeling hungry before asking "is Jackson here?" Bambam shaked his head " no he didn't return till now" Mark looked out if the window watching the cars speed by before laying the waffle down. "I have to talk to him. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding" " hyung no. Just rest first you need the energy" but Mark already threw his sheets to the side getting dressed.

The night before:  
Jackson walked down the parking lot already spotting Amy who was leaning against a black car. "Jackson baby. Just on time like always" she came closer trying to kiss him but he pulled away " what do you want?" She laughed wickedly before looking him in the eyes " i want you back. And you will come back to me or else i will send this pretty nasty photos of Mark to his parents. Which i know are really important people" " when did you made those photos" she sighed tired of explaining " James made them the day he put some drugs in his drink. I told him to undress him and so on. After that he dressed him again so your little markie doesn't know a thing" Jackson was boiling with anger " why do you need to be such a bitch? I don't love you so what does it matter if i go out with you again?" Amy clicked irrated her tounge before saying " i don't fucking care i just know that Mark doesn't deserve you" . Meet me tomorrow at the hotel we fucked at once in a while. Don't be late" she handed him a card with place and datum before getting in the car and drove away.  
Jackson needed to clear his mind so he booked a room at the nearest motel and slept there.

As Mark was about to leave to search for Jackson he opened the door walking in. Looking up he saw Mark. His expression turning from reliefed to angry and then he felt a slap on his cheek. " You asshole. How could you do this to me? Fucking me through my heat telling me you like me only for me to find out you still see that bitch? " Jackson didn't know what to say. Telling the truth would only make more drama so he settled with a half-hearted sorry. " Are you kidding me?? I showed you my most vulnerable side and all you have to say is sorry? Fuck you " he walked past him running out the door leaving Jackson standing in the living room.

 

Jaebum walked in after he heard the door bang. " Jackson we need to talk. Sit down" Jackson sat down to tired to argue. "I know that you aren't back together with Amy. Tell me the truth. What happened?"  
"You can't tell this Mark. At least not yet." Jaebum nodded. " She is blackmailing me. She and James took photos of Mark when he was unconscious at the party. Let me just say they are very revealing. So i have to stay away from Mark and go out with her again or else she will send the pictures to his parents"  
"Fuck" Jaebum cursed. But then looked up remembering something " Jackson i think i have an idea. But i need some time. And we have to let Mark suffer a bit even if neither of us want that" Jackson turned his head " I'm listening".


	13. I'm not yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty angsty.  
> I promise it will get better. But it's important for the story

Chapter 13

Mark just walked , he didn't know how long and where he was until he smelled some really good food. Suddenly standing still he realized he was in the middle of the central city. Not feeling ready to go back he decided to go into the bar on his left side. When he entered everybody turned their face to him staring for a second before going back to their own business. " Nice" he thought ironically before sitting down at the first bar stool that was in his sight . The bartender walked over greeting him before asking if he wants something to drink " yeah i would like to have a long island ice tea. Thank you". He needed something which would make him tipsy immediately numbing out his heavy thoughts. he mixed it putting in some ice cubes before serving it on a red tissue. Mark took the glass taking two big gulpes before putting it back down.

 

Looking around he saw a big man staring at him from the corner the bar. He walked towards him also sitting down. "Hey beautiful. How can someone as gorgeous as you be alone on this evening. ?" Mark didn't have the motivation to answer honestly so he just said " I'm not interested" the man frowned before coming closer putting his arm around his shoulders. The smell of the alpha was penetrant and Mark felt like throwing up so he pushed the hand back standing up and calling for the bartender to pay for his drink " Here take it .the rest is for you" he turned around to the man saying " look for somebody who's not taken. Nice evening for you" he knew he lied. Taken was the wrong wording but unrequited in love with some cheater would be way too long. So he walked back to the apartment breathing in the cold night air .

 

"So if i understand correctly. You didn't use Mark and just met with her because she is blackmailing you?" Jinyoung said. Both Jaebum and Jackson nooded after telling him the whole story. " So the crush you said you have is no lie?" "No i really like Mark. More than friends" Jinyoung stood up pacing around before saying" ok so Jaebum you say you have a hacker friend who could get rid of the photos? " Jaebum coughed" yeah but it will take some time to hack her system. A few days maybe more" " ok then contact him. I know we can't tell Mark but he his really suffering. What to do?" He rubbed his forhead " Jackson just keep your distance for a while. I will take care of him" Jackson nooded before all heads turned when the door clicked. 

 

Mark stumbled into the living room rubbing his right eye before looking up seeing Jackson Jinyoung and Jaebum staring at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" He laughed bitterly before Jackson stood up walking towards him to at least apologize" Mark i want to say-" he stopped in his tracks smelling some unknown cologne " Mark why are you smelling like another man??" . Mark looked up "what?" "You smell like another alpha" " why do you care? If you can fuck your ex i can fuck someone too. And let's just say he did me real good" he smirked proud of his lie before Jackson grabbed his arm " are you serious?? Did you really sleep with someone else after we did it?" Mark was now fully laughing " no wait. Are you serious? Who left me after he fucked me and let me alone with my heat?" He wiggled free of Jacksons hold before leaving for his room. Jackson turned around looking at Jinyoung who waved him to himself" he is lying. He never slept with unknown people. You were his first. "Jackson nodded in understanding. Before Jaebum spoke up again " guys we have a deal but we need to attend a party where Amy also will be. My contact wants us to distract her while he will hack into her system" Jinyoung nodded " ok but we have to take the others too. This way it will be more unsuspect". 

Of course Mark said yes to the party even if Jackson was there . He needed distraction . Searching through his desk he found one of the blouses Bambam gave him as a present. It was a black velvety colour laying soft on his skin . The material see through on his chest and ending at his upper thights . He combined it with a black ripped skinny jeans . His blond hair was tosseled and he put some skin glitter all over his collarbones and neck . His eyes were decorated in a dark grey making him look sensual. And he felt sexy to say the least. Maybe a little part of him wanted to look really good to make Jackson see what he's missing. But he wouldn't say so. 

When they arrived Jaebum Jinyoung and Jackson went to the bar already thinking through their plan . The rest went to the dancefloor with Mark getting shots for them. They drank a few before they began to dance together. Mark looked over at the place Jinyoung stood ans saw them talking to Amy. He couldn't believe his eyes " are they serious?" He mumbled making Bambam turn around " Mark don't think about it . Maybe they got a reason. But now just enjoy your time and drink some more" he handed him another shot. Mark downed it without wincing and suddenly Partition by Beyonce played. The song having such a sexual vibe he suddenly had an idea wanting to stirr up Jackson. He went to the upper dancefloor where there stood a chair. He wiggled his butt before sitting down. Seeing Jackson turning around towards him he began to sensually open his legs before stroking over them up to his upper thights stopping there before rubbing over his chest and grabbing the back of the chair. Standing up he sat down again his back to them before leaning back licking over his hand and moving it down again. He whipped his head to the sides before kicking the chair aside turning around again. Looking straight into Jacksons eyes he began to suck on his fingers erotically licking over them before letting them go with a pop. He smirked before going down to Bambam again " wow hyung what has gotten into you? You were sexy as hell" Mark just shrugged " i wanted to so i did it" .

During the whole performance Jackson couldn't tear his eyes away being entranced by Marks figure. And when it ended aprubtly and Jinyoungs hand landed on his shoulder he realized his erection. " Fuck" " what's wrong?" Jackson held a hand over his crotch before turning around " nothing. Let's get going with the plan".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.  
> The song has such a sexy vibe i would immediately dance to it like Mark if i could haha.  
> Anyway listen to it if you don't already know it and imagine the scene https://youtu.be/pZ12_E5R3qc


	14. The Plan

Chapter 14

"So Jackson you go with Jinyoung to Amy. Talk about anything that comes to your mind. I will sneak behind her connecting her phone with the usb my contact gave me. It will automatically download everthing on it. With that we will also get access to her pc and other electronic devices" both nodded " ok then let's do this" . All three stood up before going seperated ways.

Amy looked up when she saw Jackson and Jinyoung walking towards her " there you are again. Do you already miss me? We just talked" she turned around on her bar stool looking Jackson straight in the eye. " We need to ask you something. More or less" Amy raised her eyebrows before shushing her hand for him to continue " we need your opinion on that guy there in the corner" he pointed randomly at some stranger " do you think he would be a good option for Jinyoungie here?" . Amy frowned before looking at the guy again. Jackson was already thinking it didn't work but then she began to ramble about how he looks what he has to do for a living etc. He let out a tiny sigh before sitting down beside her. Blocking her view.

Jaebum watched from the sidelines when Jinyoung gave him the handsign they decided on. He walked past them and then made a turn for the bar. Sitting down right behind her. Checking his surroundings he got closer looking for her bag. It hang right between her and Jacksons stool. Jaebum leanded forward acting like something fell and openend it. The phone right in his view. Grabbing at Amy's shoulder he apologized for if he disturbed her conversation while in the meantime he connected the USB . His contact said it would take a little more than five minutes to get everything on it so he sat beside them joining them.

Mark was thirsty. After dancing for half an hour with an crazy twerking Bambam who later turned to his boyfriend to heavily make out right beside him he had enough. Going to the bar to order a water he saw Jackson and the others talking to Amy. Suddenly feeling disappointed that maybe his performance earlier that day wasn't good enough and Jackson was now more interested in that girl he felt tears prickling at his eyes. Turning around he jumped seeing the bartender already staring at him. In his hand a tissue " here. Take it. I know how you feel" Mark thanked him before dabbing at his eyes. His drink cooling down his boiling nerves. He suddenly felt like suffocating so he decided to go home. Not wanting to disturb Bambam and Yugyeom and even less wanting to talk to Jackson or Jinyoung now, he just grabbed his jacket and went for a walk to cool down.

Jaebum looked at his watch excusing himself to the bathroom. While going he went to grab his drink and the USB making sure she didn't notice anything. On the toilet he phoned his hacker friend telling him the good news before returning . " Jackson, Jinyoung we have to go" but before Jackson could go Amy grabbed his hand " you forgot to meet me at the hotel yesterday. But i wont be to angry if you stay with me today" he looked apologetic at Jaebum knowing he can't refuse until they have everything they need before sitting down again. "This will be a long night" he sighed talking in his mind.  
He spend the night at a hotel with her but got up once they were done. The sex just feeling wrong to him. Not getting any pleasure out of it. And through it all he could just think about Mark. His body and face. How he moved. And the thought of his moans and whimpers was the thing that made him come eventually.

Mark woke up hearing rustling in his room before looking up. In his view was Jacksons broad back. He could see his muscles flex and had to gulp. Snapping out of his thoughts he huffed turning around facing the wall. He could smell the cheap perfume of Amy feeling his chest hurt once again.   
Jackson noticed the movements out of the corner of his eyes " Mark?" He came closer a little bit " are you awake?" Mark didn't move one bit. Not having it in him to talk now . Jackson sighed before leaning in kissing his head and stroking through his hair " i never meant to hurt you. I hope you understand this. I like you so much." There was a long pause before Jackson walked towards his bed and laid down too.  
It was really hard for Mark not to cry at the affection Jackson was giving him. He slept with him told him he liked him but got together with his ex again and now he is telling him he didn't mean to hurt him and is still liking him. Confused he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i will end the story with fifteen chapters. But as a last present the chapter will be very long.  
> We at least need to see how the whole thing works out and if Mark and Jackson make up right?? And some smut would also be good . Haha  
> Be excited ❤️


	15. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little journey.  
> And if you like the way i write you don't have to wait that long for another story.  
> I'm currently working on the concept of a rich and poor dilemma between Yugyeom and Bambam. It will contain a lot of angst but also smut.  
> Love you guys and thanks again for all the love you gave this story .❤️

Chapter 15

"So did you get all the information?" Jinyoung asked the next morning at the breakfast table. Jackson was also sitting there while Mark was watching tv in the other room.  
"Yeah and the good news are he found the key code to hack into her other devices. Normally it would take a few days but her server was not really protected"  
Jackson nodded before asking " so what to do when we deleted all the pictures?" " You will meet her and tell her everything is over. When she tries to threaten you again just say she should probably look into her phone again . With that it all will be hopefully over. Then only the explaining to Mark will be your problem" Jackson turned around looking at him at the mentioning of his name. He sat there eyes barely open probably not getting enough sleep these days and felt bad beyond feelings. "I hope this will not take any longer. I don't want to hurt him more" Jinyoung cooed at him patting his shoulder before leaving the room to sit down beside Mark.

Mark jumped suddenly aware of the presence beside him. He smiled up at Jinyoung before snuggling into his side. "I'm tired Jinyoungie." He stroked through his hair " then sleep. I will wake you up if something important happens" he hummed before closing his eyes. The whole week was a total disaster. His feelings for Jackson did not lessen a bit too strong to just forget about them. His chest had hurt all the time until he got used to the feeling. To tired to fight against it.

Jackson walked in seeing Marks face pressed in Jinyoungs chest and jealousy overcame him. He knew he had no right , Jinyoung just being a friend, but his instincts telling him that Mark is his. He gulped realizing his thoughts. ' Mark was his' he couldn't believe it his body really found a mate. All this time of living together and only now he realized that Mark was his partner for life. He smiled to himself settling opposite from them. " Why are you smiling so creepy?" " Not important. Just realized something" .

 

A few days later Jaebums contact had deleted all the pics and other connections to Mark or Jackson and they made an appointment with Amy to meet at the parking lot again.  
Jackson drove together with Jinyoung and Jaebum but both stayed behind watching from the sidelines.  
He walked towards the well known black car and knocked on the window. She rolled it down looking up through her sunglasses " Jackson babe. What did you wanted to talk about?" " Please step out of the car. I don't want to talk like this" he pointed between them before stepping back. Leaning against the big lamp that was standing in the middle . She stepped out of the car walking towards him looking already irritated " i swear if it's not important the-" " leave Mark alone. and don't bother to call or write me again. I won't answer any of your requests." She began to laugh " are you serious right now? Did you forget i have material that could destroy his life" now was the moment " i don't think you still have them. How about you check your phone?" He suddenly got nervous not knowing what he would do if it didn't work but then her eyes got big " what?? No . What the hell? Where are the picures??" Jackson released a sigh before answering " deleted. And don't bother to check your other devices. I can tell you the pictures are completely destroyed. And as i know you you didn't make copies or anything like that. You're to dumb for this type of thinking." She began to boil before exploding like a vulcan " fuck you . Fuck everthing. I hate you so much. Just leave before i will do things you don't want to see" Jackson turned around walking towards the car without turning back.

 

"It worked. Now the only thing that is left to do is to talk to Mark" Jaebum patted his back " don't worry Jackson me and the guys will go watch a movie today so you both will be alone. You can talk everything out" . Jackson was grateful and sat down already thinking about what to say.

 

Mark woke up when he heard noises and loud voices . " What the fuck is going on here?" . Walking out he saw everyone in their coats ready to leave. Jinyoung turned around " oh mark you're awake. We will go watch a movie lay down again and rest you need it" he nodded before turning around again. When the voices subsided and the front door clicked he sighed. But then he heard footsteps comimg closer. He sat up not really knowing what to expect but when the door opened his heart sank. It was Jackson a tray with tea in his hands. " Hey Mark i made you something warm to drink. " He came closer settling down beside him. Mark jumped away not wanting to feel his touch and Jackson saw the hurt in his eyes.  
"Mark we need to talk" he stood up sitting down in front of him .  
Mark looked up " what is there to talk about?" " A lot believe me. Now will you listen?"

 

Mark thought for a moment before nodding. Getting more hurt than he already was would be impossible.  
Jackson coughed before starting " first off I'm sorry. For everything. I slept with you during your heat because i wanted too. You pulled me into your zone and there was nothing i could do about it. The night you read that text from Amy it wasn't what you thought it was. She blackmailed me. With nude photos of you taken when you were unconscious at the party. She threatened to send them to your parents if I'm not getting back with her . " Mark already was near tears. "So i talked to jb and Jinyoung and they helped me. Jaebum has a friend who hacked into her server. This way we could delete everthing and break the contact. Finally." Mark was fully crying now. Relieved but still hurt he asked " but on that party you still slept with her. At least you smelled like her" Jackson was crying now too " yeah i did it. And I'm regretting it. So much. I never wanted this. But your life was more important than some intercourse" "so ..so do you mean you love me?" Jackson whipped his head looking him straight in the eye " yeah.. i love you. More than you can imagine" Mark smiled before pouting " then why aren't you hugging me already?" He jumped up from his sitting position nearly stumbling over his own feet before taking Mark in his embrace. Pulling his head against his chest. Finally able to feel his breath on his skin again , he nuzzled into his neck sighing " i love you mark" " i love you too" mark pulled away before lightly kissing him on the lips. They stayed this way . So close to feel each others breath on their lips before Jackson took the initiative laying him gently down kissing him again. This time more passionate. Their tounges met and Mark moaned. Missing the touch and intimacy he went through Jacksons hair pulling at the ends. Jackson pulled away kissing down his neck before sucking bruises into his skin " mine" he whispered but Mark still heard it making him shiver. He grabbed his shirt pulling it up before licking over his nipples. " Mhhah Jackson" " does this feel good?" He bit down nibbling softly at the bud " fuck yeah. Please don't stop" he moaned. Both were so lost in their world pulling at each others clothes that they didn't realize when they were finally nacked. Jackson sat up a little looking Mark up and down before licking his lips " you are so beautiful" Mark blushed suddenly feeling embarrassed . He slapped him on his arm " stop it Jack" " but it's true. And i will show you that i mean it" he went down sucking on his thights before wanting to take his cock in his mouth but Marks hand stopped him " don't. Today i want just you. " Jackson gulped before nodding he prepared him enough to fit his cock inside and then asked " how do you want it?" Mark gulped remembering something he always wanted to try " i want to do it on the wall. You holding me up. " Turned on Jackson pulled him up pushing him against the nearest wall and began sucking on his skin again. He took one of Marks legs and wrapped it around his torso before guiding his cock inside. Both groaned feeling overwhelmed . But before Mark could react Jackson took his other leg pulling him into his arms and holding him upright under his ass. Mark nearly saw stars the movement making his dick directly touch his prostate" oh my god. Fuckkk" Jackson started off with a fast pace pushing Mark against the wall again. After a while the standing was too tiresome so he laid him down on the bed again without pulling out ,directly starting to thrust in again. Mark was a moaning mess an he felt the orgasm building up in his pit. " Fuck Jackson i think I'm about to come" suddenly having the urge to make him his he spilled " i want to mark you mine" Mark stopped breathing for a second before looking up in tears again " do you mean it??" "Of course i love you. I want to be with you. Forever" Mark nodded pulling his face into his neck before whispering in his ear " do it" and with that Jackson bit him into his neck leaving a red mark behind. That was enough for Mark to come undone. He spilled over their stomaches before he felt Jackson also orgasm.  
He pulled out too tired to stand up again and whipped over Marks tummy with the first thing he could reach. Pulling of the condom he tossed it in the trash can before pulling Mark in his embrace. " I love you. And I'm sorry if I'm saying it too much" Mark laughed kissing him before snuggling in his chest " i can never hear it enough. I love you too".

And when Mark woke up the next morning staring down at Jacksons sleeping face and touching over the mark on his neck knowing this bounds them forever he could only smile before stroking through his hair " i love you".

The end


End file.
